Frozen Conquest
by Aragorns
Summary: Three months after the events of Frozen, Hans summons an army from another world... however... things go very wrong very quickly. Can Arendelle stand against this otherworldly Horde? Or will the Fjord Kingdom burn? Rated T for violence.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or Warcraft; both belong to Disney and Blizzard respectively.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is not an ElsaxArthas story set in Azeroth, so if you wanted that, you've come to the wrong place.**

"How long do we have to stay here? The men and I are frozen…" Complained the captain of the 3rd division, to which he was met with a sigh. It was dusk, but the sky was already completely dark and the howling wind cut to the bone. There were three divisions working on building what appeared to be a gate of some sort, made entirely out of the bluish-gray stone of the mountain and solid ice, with a fourth division mining and bringing in the supplies. These were all the divisions under the control of Prince Hans Westergard of the Southern Isles, 13th in line for the throne.

As you might've guessed, being 13th in line for the throne means that unless all of his brothers conveniently died, he has no chance for his own throne. This he knew. His original plan had been to marry into the throne somewhere else and tried his hand in the fjord kingdom of Arendelle, only for his plans and true colours to be exposed by the princess, the queen, a guy who sells ice and a living snowman. As punishment he was not only forbidden to marry anyone ever, but any lands he held were stripped away from him, as well as all of his power and he was imprisoned for a month.

After that, Hans became bitter towards his brothers and father but upon discovering that he still had men loyal to him, he took them away and devised a plan to overthrow his family and take the Southern Isles for himself. He knew that he could never hope to fight his 12 older brothers and his father with his own loyal troops, as they were vastly outnumbered… however, Hans came across a book that told of the secrets to portals and other worlds. Although the book, he knew, was not native to the Southern Isles, it was written in a language he could read, so he took the book and his men and lead them to their construction site.

As you might imagine, Hans knew better than to build the portal on the Southern Isles themselves, as that would be too easily discovered. So, with this in mind, Hans took his men to build the portal in the North Mountain, in Arendelle. He intended to use this portal to summon an army through from another world to fight for him… and he would test this otherworldly army on Arendelle.

Hans looked at the captain of the 3rd division. "We stay here until the portal is complete and I have my army," Hans told him quite plainly, "now return to your post."

"Yes sir." And without another word the captain returned to his division and got his men working double time.

Hans had had his men begin construction of the portal near Elsa's former Ice Palace, though it was on the other side of the ravine. Hans was surprised to see that the bridge was still there and indeed the ice palace itself.

Hans held the book to his chest. It had a red cover that was old and worn and there was still-readable text on the front cover that read _"The Book of Medivh"_

It was this book that had taught Hans about portals and other worlds and about the many creatures in these other worlds; the most interesting of which had been given the most detail.

The orcs; brutal, fearsome, unparalleled in their ferocity and cunning, laying waste to all enemies who got in their path and powered by demonic bloodlust.

Perfect.

The portal they were building was made out of stone mined from the North Mountain itself and was shaped as a fifty foot tall arch encircled by towering pillars of stone, just as depicted in the book that had made all this possible. Just as Hans was reflecting on this, a soldier came up to him, "sire, the portal is almost complete and we have captured the trolls."

Ah, of course, the trolls. Hans had one major problem with this plan; none of his men, or indeed anyone on the Southern Isles, knew how to use magic. However, completely by chance, Hans's men had come across mythical trolls, and although they hadn't caught them then and there, they had been pursuing them ever since. Now, at last, they had the trolls with the necessary magic to activate their portal and just as the portal was being finished, too.

Everything was going perfectly.

"Now," Began Hans, clasping his hands together. "I need you trolls to activate this portal, or else…" He left the threat to imagination, and the effect worked, because the trolls gulped.

"Alright… just… don't hurt us…" Said the eldest troll out of the three they'd captured, and he lumbered over to the portal. Hans then began to instruct him. "You begin your magic whilst I recite from the book… the words should do the rest."

Hans opened his precious _Book of Medivh_ and turned the pages until he reached what he was looking for, and then he began to recite.

"_Azhir uval nutarus," _As he uttered the words, the troll began to channel his magic as the soldiers gathered around.  
_"Azhir mudas ethanol," _The clouds above the portal began to swirl, turning blood red.  
_"Mok'ra, lak'tuk! Kagh, Mag'har! Gar'mak, gol'kosh!"  
_They felt the ground shake beneath their feet and many of them gasped and the troll's magic turned from green to red, and began to pour into the portal, physically draining the troll.  
Hans just kept on reciting.  
_"Lok-Narash! Katra zil shukil!"  
_Red lightning started to flash around the portal and the soldiers who had gathered started to back away, but Hans just kept reading.  
_"Aranal, caer Ma'nari! Esarus thar no'Darador! Belanora mordanos nenaar ila mornu farlos kada!"_

Deafening silence followed… and then red lightning struck the portal, a rift opened in the middle o fit and through the rift came what appeared to be a man, except he was dressed in a red hood and leather armour, bound by chains and plate. His skin was as gray as rock and his eyes glowed yellow, and from his back sprouted two demonic bat-like wings, both of which were as tall as he was.

On one side of him was a massive human-looking creature, taller than any man could be, obese but massively built, it's skin was a yellowish brown and was adorned with black, arcane tattoos. The strangest part of the creature was the head – there was two of them. One head had a single eye that glowed purple and the rest of the head was covered by a purple hood. The second head should've had two eyes, but half of the head was covered by gold plate. The visible eye on the second head also glowed purple, but this head also had a horn coming out from it naturally.

On the other side of the demonically influenced man stood what could only be one of the famous Orcs that Hans had built the portal to summon through. This Orc was tall – at least 7'6", almost as tall as the two-headed creature – and his skin was a healthy green. His hair was dark ginger and had gray streaks running through it, signifying age. Despite the apparent age of the orc, he stood up straight and was very well built. The Orc did not flinch despite the fact that he happened to be lacking in any sort of clothing on his torso, with only clothing on his leggings; even this appeared to be thick brown fur hide, he was also lacking in shoes. The one defining feature about this orc was his eyes – one was red, and the other was… missing. It was just a hollow hole in his head.

Hans grinned and bowed before the three. "Welcome to our world. I trust you wish to know why you're here." Hans started, but before he could continue, the figure in the middle of the three with the bat wings cut him off.  
"We know why we're here…"  
Upon hearing the voice of the apparent leader, a chill ran down Hans's spine, which he knew wasn't because of the cold of the North Mountain.  
"And you have served us well… but you are of no further use."  
The half-demon half-man's yellow eyes turned to the two-headed creature. "Finish it."  
The creature's two heads grinned simultaneously and it stepped towards Hans, who seemed unable to do little more but fall on his back and attempt to scrabble away as the creature lifted a massive wooden club.  
"WE _SMASH_ YOU!" The two heads said in unison, grinning down at Hans.  
That was the last thing Hans ever saw before the club came down on him, turning him into a puddle of red, oozing blood, broken bones and spattered guts. The skin of the recently deceased 13th prince of the Southern Isles was now a decoration for the club of the two headed creature, who just grinned at the cowering soldiers.

The old Orc then unclipped a horn from his belt and raised it to his lips, before blowing loudly with it, the loud noise of the war horn able to be heard even in the confines of Arendelle's castle.

At the sound of this horn, hundreds – no, _thousands _– of Orcs poured through the portal; green, red and gray they came, followed by more creatures that looked like the two-headed one, except some of them had only one head rather than two.

None of the divisions, battalions or legions that Hans had gathered on that mountain lived.

By the time the massacre was done with, the snow of the mountain had turned from white to red, and the leader of this savage Horde did not seem to care one bit. "Warchief Teron, we can't find any of these new humans left on this mountain." Reported one of the Orcs to his Warchief, kneeling before Teron for fear that if he did not he would be ended.

Teron Gorefiend looked at the Orc, then at a seemingly random cloud that wandered surprisingly close to the ground and mountain. It must've been the densest cloud that could exist, as they could see it clearly and nothing beyond it or through it. The Orc followed his master's gaze. "Do you know what's so important about that cloud?" Asked Teron to the mere grunt, who did not know the answer.  
"Err… I don't know." Came the unintelligent but honest answer from the poor and confused Orc.

"That… is not a normal cloud." Stated Teron, who proceeded to wave his hand in an arcane gesture; a red flash of lightning tore through the cloud, and the immense power caused the sky to clear so that the moon and stars were exceedingly visible and their light shone brightly.

Teron grinned.

"It was a shield."

Where the immensely thick cloud had once been now stood a beautiful palace made entirely of ice. The architecture reminded Teron greatly of the Violet Citadel in the human city of Dalaran that they had failed to conquer, but that was another leader, another world entirely…

Here they would not fail.

"Tell the Clans that we have our new base of operations. This is our Blackrock Mountain on this world."

_Meanwhile…_

Queen Elsa awoke abruptly that night, breathing heavily. "Just a dream… just a dream…" she lay back down on the overtly comfortable bed and recalled the dream.

It had seemed so real… and it was more of a nightmare. She had dreamt that she had frozen everyone and everything she ever cared about.  
Anna, Sven, Kristoff, all of Arendelle was frozen…  
she'd lost control again…

She was brought out of her thoughts by the loudest noise she'd ever heard. It was a noise she could only compare to ancient Norwegian Viking war-horn, both beautiful and terrible, and very, _very _loud.

That was when a guard entered her room. "Queen Elsa, did you—"  
"Yes," she said, knowing exactly what this was about, "it sounded like… it came from the North Mountain." She stated, rising from her bed and onto the floor, using her magic to dress herself in her usual blue robes.

"Send a dispatch of scouts to the North Mountain… I didn't like the sound of that at all."

The guard nodded and ran out to prepare a squad of scouts. Elsa shivered.

That was not something she did very often.


End file.
